Hilo Rojo
by Dio619
Summary: Tragedias y traiciones abundan... pero no para la joven Rose Gremory que intentara de todo para vivir sin miedo a nada en su dia a dia para conseguir el amor de quien tanto aprecia... pero, ¿Su hermano Sato le corresponderá?


_Es normal el que alguien te odie, pero duele más si ese alguien...es de la familia._

\- Vamos, vamos, no seas tímida Rose - le dice una mujer pelirroja a una niña de 7 años que se esconde tras su falda.

Se encuentran en la entrada de una casa un tanto humilde pero también grande, frente a ambas se encuentran dos personas.

Un hombre castaño y de mirada chocolate, amable y generosa oculta por un par de gafas; a su lado se encuentra un niño de 10 años, el chico luce algo ido y reacio ante ambas.

Con algo de duda, la niña sale detrás de su madre, mostrando una mirada oji azul con un cabello de color mandarina, muestra en su rostro la timidez de conocer a alguien nuevo.

Del otro lado, el hombre se arrodillo junto a su hijo, susurrando en su oreja derecha.

\- Se amable, Sato - menciona el hombre, posando su mano en el hombro del niño que vio con duda a la peli naranja - puede que lo veas extraño pero lo entenderás con el tiempo, espero que la trates bien.

El pequeño lo vio con neutralidad y asintió.

La mujer dejo que la pequeña pasase al frente animándola a presentarse frente a los dos varones.

Se detuvo y miro con duda a la pelirroja.

\- Mama... Este... - ella tenía dudas, su madre río levemente ante la actitud que mostraba.

\- No te preocupes Ro-chan - le dice con cariño ese mote que tanto le gusta - vamos, preséntate como te enseñé.

La pequeña miro con duda aun, pero asintió. Dio un paso al frente pero estaba nerviosa, tanto que apretaba su falda rosada.

El niño vio esto con pena ajena mezclada con algo de entendimiento; vamos, si fueses a conocer a alguien nuevo estarías igual de tímido.

Resignado, el castaño menor, Sato, dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló frente a la pequeña quien no pudo evitar apenarse ante la acción.

Trato de retroceder pero las manos de su madre en su espalda se lo impidieron.

Miro confundida a su madre, esta le sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía cada vez que "él" hacia algo.

Pero esa persona ya no estaba. No más, pero ella acostumbro darle esa mirada cada vez que se sentía insegura o deprimida, Rose lo sabía y asintió.

Con un deje de seguridad miro al castaño, avanzó con pasos tambaleantes pero seguros. Y con algo de valor habló.

\- H-hola, e-es un g-gusto conocerte... - insegura, extendió la mano - ...nii-san.

El castaño menor la miro de forma neutra, inexpresivo y en cierto grado expectante.

Miro de reojo la mano extendida de la pequeña y luego la miro a los ojos aguamarina que poseía.

Suspirando se levantó e hizo lo inesperado y eso fue… acariciar la cabeza de la peli naranja, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la caricia.

Sintió las manos de mu madre posar en sus hombros nuevamente mientras sonreía de manera amable y con algo de tranquilidad.

\- Bien hecho, Ro-chan – la felicita para luego mirar al castaño – entonces, Sato-kun…

Ella se arrodilla y abraza a la peli naranja.

\- Estamos a tu cargo – sonrió.

El niño asintió, por decirlo así, la pelirroja lo vio un momento.

\- ¿No hablas mucho, cierto? – pregunta incorporándose, recibiendo un asentimiento del castaño.

\- ¡Ya, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba! – El castaño mayor froto su palma contra la cabellera de Sato – ahora, hijo, lleva a la pequeña Rose a su nuevo cuarto, ¿quieres?

El pequeño asintió. Tomo la mano de Rose y sin mediar palabras, ambos fueron al segundo piso, dejando solos a ambos adultos en la entrada.

\- Se llevan muy bien – dio el hombre mirando a ambos niños irse.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – coincidió la mujer, mirando hacia abajo levemente – aunque… - se mordió el labio – temo que aún no supere su trauma…

El castaño rodeo sus hombros con su brazo derecho, haciendo que la mujer le mirase.

\- Todo estará bien – sonríe – recuerda que todos te apoyamos.

\- Eso lo entiendo – le dice mientras juntan sus frentes – gracias de nuevo.

El hombre cerró los ojos.

\- Aun sigues agradeciéndome, pero soy yo el que te debe las gracias – dice.

\- Solo hice lo que pude – ella lo imito – y pude ver el fruto de esa unión.

Rio el castaño levemente.

\- Si ella te hubiera escuchado seguro que ahora te regañaría – ambos se separan mientras se toman de las manos.

\- No niego que fue una muy querida amiga – muestra una sonrisa de melancolía – y me siento un poco culpable por tomar su puesto cuando…

\- No te preocupes – la besa brevemente – esto lo hacemos porque ambos estamos unidos por un lazo muy fuerte, no solo yo, sino todos… – acaricia sus manos con las suyas – Akeno-san, Kiba-kun, Asia-chan, Gasper y Xenovia… todos somos familia.

La toma del rostro.

\- Recuerda que te hice una promesa, misma que cumpliré a partir de hoy y hasta que el destino nos separe – la vuelve a besar.

\- Lo digo de nuevo – ella toma distancia mientras lo observa, a aquel joven que se vio inmiscuido en problemas por su culpa, pero que siempre estuvo a su lado incluso en su momento más oscuro.

Lo mismo era para él, esa mujer antes fue una joven tonta e inexperta, pero el verla evolucionar y crecer fue algo que le anclo a estar junto a ella.

Ambos, carmesí y bermellón, unidos por un hilo.

 _ **\- Te agradezco esto… Issei-kun –**_

 _ **\- De nada… Rias-san –**_

 _Y esta es la historia que une a dos personas… por un hilo rojo._


End file.
